LightWave
LightWave is a 1.9 Insane Demon created by Splenetic which was most likely hacked, and is his first demon rated level. This level is very difficult due to fake lines, tight spaces and mixed dual segments. The level has a reputation for being very difficult, mostly because of Zobros calling it a Very Hard Demon. It does hold true to its difficulty; however, it is not on any demon list. Players normally consider this a very hard or insane demon. For a very skilled player, this is a medium or hard demon. This level was rendered impossible in 2.1 due to the game's physics changing, but it was recently updated to make it possible again. Gameplay * 0-5%: '''The level starts with a quick very easy, mostly auto normal-speed cube section that only requires one jump. * '''6-15%: '''A voice in the song says "Bass Knight," and with the drop comes a triple speed wave and mini-ball dual. The player must make a few quick wave movements through a tight corridor before spamming so that the ball does not hit any spikes. After this, the wave in the dual switches to a ship, and the player must continue spamming to ensure that the ship flies through the obstacles while the ball maneuvers around them. * '''16-24%: '''The player then switches to a short triple speed cube section with only one trick, followed by a short but very difficult mini ship sequence with a tight straightfly at the end. A brief auto mini-cube section leads the player to the next part. * '''25-42%: The next part is a memory-based triple-speed ball segment that contains a plethora of fake lines scattered in a ridiculously confusing format, with a few jump rings to confuse the player further. This part is entirely memorization of inputs and knowing which cubes are real and which ones are fake. In the old version of LightWave, the real cubes had pink decoration inside them and the fake ones purple decoration, but when Spelentic updated the level, he made all of the decoration inside the cubes purple, making the part completely memorization. * 43-47%: '''After the ball is a cube section very similar to the starting one, with only two jumps and an auto bit at the end. * '''48-56%: '''The player is presented with a triple-speed UFO section with many gravity portals, fake lines and spikes. Many times, the player must time their jump right before they enter a gravity portal, and other times the player must jump right after they enter a gravity portal. * '''57-64%: '''The UFO is followed by an extremely short double-speed mini-wave that only requires one input. The player then enters a short but slightly confusing double-speed mini-cube section with a few tight jumps. * '''65-73%: '''The player enters another triple-speed wave and mini-ball dual. Again, the player mainly needs to focus on the wave, with there being only one or two places where the player needs to time their ball. * '''74-82%: '''After this dual, the player briefly turns into a mini-cube and must jump and hold on a slope. If the player does not hold, then the ships in the dual ship section will not be symmetrical and the player will likely crash. The player then enters said triple-speed dual mini-ship section, in which each ship must straightfly in its correct corridor if the player does not want sudden and awkward gravity changes. * '''83-89%: The player then goes into one last moderately difficult double-speed cube section with fake lines and jump rings. There are only a few loose timings in this section. * '''90-100%: '''The final part is the infamous mini-wave that has caused many players to fail at the end. It has a ridiculous amount of spikes on the walls, an awkward gravity change midway through, and very tight spaces. In the update, the blue gravity portal was moved even closer to the slopes, meaning that the wave became even harder. If the player passes this, the level will end. It used to be that the player must avoid going under Splenetic's name and go above, as going under had a spike that would cause the player to crash at 99%. However, in the update, Splenetic removed this spike, so the player can now go either above or below Splenetic's name. Fails * Jeezah crashed at the last wave, at 91%. * Stephanb11 also crashed at the last wave, at 91%. * RespectVG crashed at the last wave, at 92%. * 3ddy10000 also crashed at the last wave, at 92%. * Snowr33de crashed at the last wave twice, at 93%. * Cross Dash crashed at the last wave twice, at 92% and 93%. * Fantom crashed at the last wave three times, at 91%, 93%, and 94%. * Mem crashed at the last wave three times, at 92%, 93%, and 94%. * Invader also crashed at the last wave three times, at 92%, 93%, and 94%. * Connor crashed at the last wave three times, at 92% and 94% twice. * Dasilio crashed at the last wave four times. * iCandy crashed five times at the last wave, the worst of these fails being at 94%. * Gfranch crashed nine times at the last wave, the worst of these fails being at 93%. * Ninetales crashed ten times at the last wave, the worst of these fails being at 93%. * Rain crashed at the last wave 3 times, at 93%. * SrGuillester also crashed ten times at the last wave, twice crashing at 94%. * Ghosts crashed at the end of the level, at 98%. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 12,486 objects. * LightWave is sometimes regarded as overrated because Zobros listed it as a very hard demon. It does hold true to its difficulty, however. * Zobros called the last wave "scary", and after that many other players call the last wave scary, considering his many fails. * Brandon Larkin, Surv, and 54v4g3 are the only players who completed the level that didn't crash at the last wave. * This level is very buggy if people are using 144Hz but there is a 144Hz version that is not rated. Walkthrough .]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Medium levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels